I'll Keep You Forever (PBJ Fanfic)
by shyheadbanger
Summary: Homestuck AU. Alternia is in the middle of a civil war, dividing the highbloods and lowbloods, generally straight down the middle with the exception of a few trolls. When the subjugglators close in on the lowblood camp, they bring back a few trolls. Rated M to be safe and for possible future chapters. Pairings: Gamzee/Tavros and GHB/Summoner
1. Tavros' POV

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad and there's some OOC-ness :(**

**Just to note in this AU: Ancestors live with their descendants; Gamzee is sober, but he acts like his high self most of the time; Ancestors have the same names as the dancestors, but not the same personalities.**

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You are a brown-blooded troll in a land where the highbloods kill off lowbloods like you for sport. Your planet is also in the middle of a war. The lowbloods are tired of the highbloods treating them so horribly and they are doing something about it. You and the rest of your caste fight on the side of the Signless, a man who preaches about equality among trolls. You live with your ancestor, the Summoner. You both have the ability to commune with animals. Unlike your ancestor, you have major self-esteem issues. However, you enjoy gong online to chat and roleplay with people you don't know. You have a very strong interest in fantasy, specifically in the story of Pupa Pan. You also enjoy playing the game Fiduspawn, even though some of your friends just think its a game for wrigglers.

You decide to leave your tent at the lowblood camp and meet up with some of your friends. You see Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor, Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon, and Kanaya Maryam. Karkat is the descendant of the Signless. He is extremely grumpy all the time and snaps at everyone and everything, but you know its just how he shows he cares. Sollux is the Psiioniic's descendant. He has extreme mood swings and enjoys annoying Karkat. He is also a very skilled hacker. Aradia is the Handmaid's descendant. She is extremely kind and a very good friend to you. She roleplays wth you alot and enjoys archeology and artifacts. She and Sollux are matesprits. Nepeta is the Disciple's descendant. She is obsessed with cats, shipping, and roleplaying. She develloped a moiraillegiance with a Zahhak online, despite being on oposing ends of the battlefield. Kanaya is the Dolorosa's descendent. She enjoys fashion and stories of rainbow drinkers. She is also one of the few trolls that can withstand Alternia's blinding sunlight. They are all on the lower half of the hemospectrum, like you. Their castes all fight on your side, except the Handmaid because God knows where she fights. Everyone believes she exists just to terrorize trollkind.

Your friends are hanging out, nothing out of the ordinary. You go to greet them.

"Uh... hey guys!" you say cheerfully. "W-what's uh, going on?"

"Well stuttermouth's here..." Karkat says under his breath. You're used to his insults at this point in your friendship.

"Shut up KK," Sollux says. "Leave Tavroth alone. He didn't do anything. You're jutht pithed that I managed to hack the highbloodth computer thythtem and you couldn't."

"SHUT UP YOU LISPING NOOKSTAIN!" Karkat yelled. He was livid. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I CAN HACK THEIR HUSKTOPS JUST AS WELL AS YOU!"

"Whatever KK."

"AND STOP FUCKING CALLING ME KK, FUCKASS!"

"Hmm... No. I'll call you whatever I want and you can't do anything about it."

"I think you two should calm down," Kanaya said. "Sollux, can you please continue your story and Karkat, please don't interrupt him."

"Ath I wath thaying, I hacked their thythtem and I found out that they're planning to attack uth thometime thoon thince they nearly figured out our location. They've been trying to hack uth ath well, but have yet to figure out a good method of doing tho. They can't get through the firewall I thet up tho they can't thee our fileth." Sollux said with a smirk. "But that doethn't thtop them from finding uth. We need to move the camp. Thoon."

"C-can't you find a way t-to confuse our location? A-and if we move, won't they, uh, find us again?" You ask.

"We should consult with the Signless on this matter," Kanaya suggests.

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to my dad. But seriously, can't we ever catch a fucking break? We're always fucking running from the goddamn highbloods. In a war, don't people fucking fight? We're just fucking hiding like it's a fucking wriggler's game where when you get fucking caught, you lose, but instead of losing, we all fucking die. Why don't we ever fucking fight back?"

"He'th your anthethtor KK, tho if you wanna do thingth differently, why don't you bring it up with HIM?"

"Fuck you, Captor. Maybe I fucking will and we'll actually, you know, MAKE SOME FUCKING PROGRESS IN THIS WAR."

Karkat and Sollux continue to bicker about the war and Kanaya tries to keep them calm. Nepeta and Aradia approach you.

"Hi Tavros!" Nepeta greets.

"We're going to Nepeta's tent to do a bit of roleplaying," Aradia says.

"Would mew like to join us while Karkitty and Pawllux have their cat fight?" Nepeta asks, trying to use as many cat puns as possible. Correction - pawsible.

"I, uh, don't know guys. I-I think we should, uh, maybe tell our parents a-about this. M-maybe, uh, some other time? If you want to, that is."

"That sucks, but sure some other time!" Aradia says.

"See you tomorrow!" Nepeta sings.

"See you guys, uh, tomorrow!" You say.

You go back into your tent and you notice that the Summoner is not there yet, so he must be in a meeting about something and you shouldn't disturb him. You log on to Trollian to see if any friends are on to chat with. Your username is adiosToreador. You see that four people are online right now: twinArmaggeddons, arsenicCatnip, apocalypseArisen, and terminallyCapricious. twinArmaggeddons is Sollux's user, but you know he's not available, he just never signs out of his account. arsenicCatnip and apocalypseArisen are Nepeta and Aradia respectively, but you know that they're probably way to into their roleplaying to chat. You'd also feel kinda bad chatting with them after you declined their offer to roleplay with them. terminallyCapricious is just one of the users that added you out of the blue, but you didn't want to decline the request. You two started to talk alot once they added you. They know alot about your personality and interests, but not your personal info like your name, gender (they calls you bro alot but that's gender neutral for them), location, and blood caste. Its safer that way. Oh look - they're messaging you right now.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador -

TC: wHaT iS uUuUuP, mY wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT: uH,,, nOT MUCH REALLY...

AT: hOW ARE YOU,,, uHH,,, dOING TODAY?

TC: fAn-MoThErFuCkInG-tAsTiC mY bRoThEr!

TC: HoW aRe YoU aLl Up AnD fUcKiNg DoInG?

TC: sTiLl CoMiNg Up WiTh ThOsE fUcKiNg SiCk FiReS?

AT: uHH,,, yEAH I AM BUT I CAN'T,,, uH,,, sLAM WITH YOU TODAY

AT: nOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO BUT IT'S JUST THAT,,, uH,,, iT'S A LITTLE STRESSFUL NOW

AT: aND I CAN'T REALLY,,, uHHH,,, fOCUS ENOUGH TO THROW DOWN SOME SICK FIRES

AT: mAYBE SOME OTHER TIME

AT: i-iF YOU,,, uH,,, WANT TO,,, tHAT IS

TC: nAh It'S oKaY bRo

TC: I mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeAr Ya

TC: s'AlL cOoL :o)

TC: yA nEeD tO aLl Up AnD bE mOrE mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRe Of YoUrSeLf ThOuGh

TC: FuCkInG gEtTiNg My SaD oN wHeN oNe Of My BeSt MoThErFuCkErS iS aLl Up AnD fEeLiNg DoWn AbOuT hImSeLf AnD i CaN't AlL uP aNd HuG tHe DuDe :o(

TC: BuT yEaH i'D lIkE tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg SlAm WiTh YoU sOmEtImE sOoN

TC: nO nEeD tO aLl Up AnD aSk A bRoThEr CuZ iT's MoThErFuCkInG fUn SlAmMiNg WiTh YoU

AT: wELL THAT IS A THING THAT IS GOOD AND I AM,,, uH,,, lOOKING FORWARD TO IT }:)

TC: iT'lL bE tHe WiCkEd MoThErFuCkInG sHiT's BiTcHtItS

TC: tHe MoThErFuCkInG sLaM oF tHe MoThErFuCkInG sWeEp

TC: GeTtInG aLl Up AnD eXcItEd In ThIs MoThErFuCkEr'S pLaCe FoR tHiS :o)

AT: hAHAHA YEAH I'M GETTING PRETTY EXCITED TOO }:)

TC: hElLs YeAh MoThErFuCkEr

TC: SoRrY bRo BuT i GoTtA aLl Up AnD cUt ThIs ChAt FuCkInG sHoRt

TC: DaD's CaLlInG aNd YoU kNoW hOw It Is WiTh FaMiLy :o/

AT: yEAH I,,, uHHH,,, sHOULD PROBABLY GET GOING TOO

AT: mY DAD MIGHT BE UPSET IF HE,,, uH,,, FOUND ME CHATTING ALL DAY

TC: TiL nExT tImE mY wIcKeD bRoThEr :o)

- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador -

You log off your computer and wait for your father to come home and discuss your plans for the future on this side of the battlefield.


	2. Gamzee's POV

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You are a highblooded troll, in fact you are of the highest caste of the land dwellers. You enjoy engaging in the ancient art of the slam poets, baking, and you get excited about nearly everything because its just so miraculous, especially clowns. You are a member of a rather obscure and lethal clown cult and the members of this cult are referred to as subjugglators. The beliefs of this cult are severly frowned upon in more common lawnrings, yet their actions are encouraged, welcomed, and sometimes even idolized. You are the descendant of the Grand Highblood, the leader of this cult and all the highblood soldiers in the war. You wear facepaint and drink faygo and are very skilled at using juggling clubs as a weapon like the rest of your fellow devotees, however you're not to crazy about killing lower blooded trolls as is both expected and encouraged both in this cult and in troll society. It just doesn't motherfucking feel right, you know?

You just logged off your computer because your father was calling for you. You had to cut a conversation short with one of your best internet friends who goes by the username adiosToreador. He, well you're assuming this troll is male, is actually one of your best friends in general even though you don't know much about their personal information, like name, gender, and blood. But you two do chat alot and you know about his various interests. Your other good friend goes by the screen name carcinoGeneticist. He, again, you're just guessing, is often extremely pissed off about everything but its great talking to him. Your username is terminallyCapricious. You hope that if you ever meet them, they'll want to be your friends and not be scared of you.

You are able to realize things like this due to a newfound clarity in your thinkpan. You used to eat the sopor slime from your recuperacoon and you fostered one hell of an addiction to the stuff. You were in a haze of pure bliss whenever you ate it. It was just so miraculous. Getting you off the slime was really hard. When your dad found out that you were "rusting your motherfucking thinkpan", he got rid of your recuperacoon and you had to quit cold turkey and also learn how to sleep on a slab made of fabric. You would get extremely angry, violent, and uncontrollable the majority of the time. You even started to speak with a harsh alteration between whispering and yelling. Your father thought it had made you a better subjugglator, that the other trolls would surely fear you now. However, you were never allowed to leave the castle you live in and therefore never be able to make any friends except for ones online. Once you calmed down from all this, controlled your actions and tone of voice, you were more aware of the things that surrounded you, like the social order, that you never really payed attention to. Not that you value that now, its just that you're more aware of it. You almost never get as angry as then, and at those times it takes a hell of alot of provocation.

This realization kind of makes you glad that you don't know certain things about your friends. This way, if for some reason your father wanted to find and kill them because you misbehaved, he couldn't. Also, the hacker team on your end of the battlefield isn't all that great so its not like they could hack their husktops. Your side tends to believe in more of a kill first, think later way of doing things. They're safer this way, but you would one day like to meet them and be the close friends you think you are with them.

You used to have one decent friend, Eridan Ampora. He was the son of Orphaner Dualscar. He was a seadweller, and therefore higher on the hemospectrum than you are. You two used to chat and hang out alot, even though you were high and he was very snobby and full of himself. But neither of you really had friends, he just had you and his moirail Feferi Peixes, the descendant of The Condesce, or her official title, Her Imperious Condescension. But you guys stopped hanging out for a very obvious reason, your father killed him despite his social status. The Condesce rewarded your fathers actions, as Dualscar was a suspect for treason. As a result, your dad and The Condesce are now moirails, but you never see Feferi, her mother is stricter than your father and she isn't even allowed on land. It would also be extremely awkward, what with being the son of her moirail's father's killer. Your father is also very close with Neophyte Redglare, the legislacerator that helped him trace Marquise Spineret Mindfang, a pirate that caused them a great deal of trouble. Redglare would bring her daughter, Terezi Pyrope, along with her sometimes, but she never really liked you and was never all that kind to you. She was blind, but 'saw' things through her other senses like taste and smell. Your relationship worsened when you were still getting off your sopor addiction and she made a comment that resulted in a juggling club to her head that she somehow survived with very few injuries. You apologized when you were calmer, but that didn't really change anything. She did whack you with her cane though. Later that day, your father had told you how disapointed he was and how pathetic you were that you didn't kill her for making you mad and apologized instead. He even beat you like he would some of his slaves.

So now, you just hang out by yourself and try to make friends online, even the servants don't bother with you because of your young age.

You make your way to your father's office, you can hear his yelling even in your wing of the castle. You're not looking forward to this, but you know he'll just make it worse for you if you don't go. When you finally reach his door, you brace yourself for the worst and slowly proceed in.

"Hello shitstain." Your father greets in his usual cold and cruel tone.

"Motherfucker called for me?" You ask calmly, not wanting to feed into your father's mind games he normally tries to pull right now.

"Sit." He orders. You remain standing until he growls the command at you again.

"Our team is closing on the lowblood camp."

"And you're telling me because...?"

"That means that you're going to do more fucking training. I know you've been fucking slacking off recently. If we don't attack right away, you'll be joining us. Maybe you'll cull your first lowblood and prove to us that you're not a useless fuck."

"Ever so kind, dad."

"And keep that motherfucking smart mouth to yourself. Now go you little shit before I change my mind."

You leave your father's office slightly nervous. You weren't all that excited for a battle and now your future depends on it. Regardless, you go to the training facility in your home, it always calms your nerves.


	3. The Summoner's POV

Your name is Rufioh Nitram, also known as the Summoner. No one has called you by your birth name in sweeps, even though your close teammates know it. You are a brown-blooded troll born with a mutation that allowed you to grow giant brown wings. You have immensely large, bull-shaped horns that can sometimes be cumbersome now that they've grown to their full size. You have the ability to commune with animals as well, a trait that you share with your son, Tavros. You are very sarcastic, cunning, argumentative, determined, and sure of yourself, much unlike your son. Growing up with a mutation like yours hardened you greatly, with always being called fairy boy. As a result, you were determined to be very strong and powerful and are now the leader of the cavalreapers, the lowbloods' greatest military force. You choose to fight on the side of the Signless, understanding what it is like trying to live in this deadly society with a mutation. Your time in this camp brought you to be very close with him as well as other adult trolls like the Psiioniic, The Disciple, and The Dolorosa. However you've also aquired a kismesis through your time in battle that you cannot let anyone find out who they are since they fight on the other side of the battlefield with no intention of ever changing allegiances.

You definetely cannot reveal him now that the highbloods are very close to finding your camp. You may be close with the other trolls but that won't stop them from taking away your position in battle if your relationship were to be discovered. The Signless and the others want to move out and either attack or find a new location to hide as soon as possible, despite the other side not knowing your precise location yet. However, you were successful in getting your side to suspend changing location by a day or two, so you can sneak off to see your kismesis.

You wait until night before you fly up into the sky. You love flying, especially at night. You love how the wind feels against your body, the light of the stars and moon, it's just all so incredible. Your camp has become diurnal, even though it is hard to withstand the sun's light. Though through the years, you have all been able to withstand it more than most trolls, but it is still hard. Your team has found underground caves that you use in the day and you create blocks with tents to keep some sort of privacy from the other trolls. This way, when all the other trolls are out at night, they wouldn't be able to catch you running around and it would be easier to change location if necessary during the day, while wearing some protective gear supplied by the Maryams, who are able to withstand the sun's blinding light.

As you fly further away from your camp, high enough in the sky for the common troll to mistake you for a wingbeast, you start to see a castle in the distance, black with accents of indigo. You smile, knowing that you're getting close to his place.

When you finally reach the palace, you enter into his respiteblock through the window he always keeps open. He says its to air out the place, but you know that its for you. You meet in this room because you two could be caught anywhere else in the castle and that is extremely risky on your part. You would be culled on sight, being thought of as a spy rather than just visiting your spade.

See, your kismesis is the Grand Highblood, the leader of some wierd psychotic clown cult, that just so happen to foster some of the most dangerous trolls on Alternia. He pretty much leads all the highblooded soldiers because of his relationship with Her Imperious Condescension. If your friends found out that you two were in a relationship, there wouldn't be a doubt in their minds that you were on the other side, even though you fully support The Signless' mission.

When you two first met you were on a mission. You were to sneak in with the servants as a spy and gather information. On the last day of your mission, he went up to you and told you that he knew you were a spy all along. You knew that he'd probably kill you, but you refused to show fear. However when he saw you unafraid, he refused to let you leave until he 'broke' you. He began to hate you in a platonic way, not necessarily black romance. He kept you as a prisonner, but you still wouldn't give in. Eventually, that hate you two felt changed and he took you as his kismesis. He let you go, but you two still meet up sometimes when everyone at your camp is asleep.

You wait on the couch in his block until you start to hear his signature heavy stomps.

When he enters his room, you can hearing growling lowly to himself, a telltale sign he's in a bad mood. He turns to face you and he smirks at you with a strange glint in his eyes that you know means that there will be very little conversation at this meeting. He comes up to you and grabs you by your hair, slamming you hard onto the nearest wall and gives you a rough kiss, his lower half grinding onto your body.

"My, my, " you say when you two break apart for air. "Isn't someone a little eager."

"Shut the motherfuck up shitblood," He growls. You smirk at him.

"No greeting? No 'Well hello there! How are you doing today?' 'I'm doing great thanks for asking! And how are you?'"

"Motherfucking SHUT your MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH." He yells.

"Make me." You challenge.

"Gladly."

His hands grasp at your throat, pushing you face-down onto the floor this time. You know how much he hates it when you challenge him. You love riling him up. It only leads to more fun with this troll you hate. And he knows just what it takes to get you going, just how to show his hate for you. He'd be the perfect kismesis if he just wasn't so damn crazy.

"You're in my place," he whispers into your ear. "So we follow MY MOTHERFUCKING RULES." He startes to yell into your ears as he claws through your clothes, brown blood leaking out of your back and you don't need to see his face to know he's smiling like the madman he is. He bites hard onto your shoulder, drawing blood, before whispering softly into your ear,

"We're gonna have some motherfucking fun."


	4. The Grand Highblood's POV

Your name is Kurloz Makara, but no one knows your real name. You are known as the Grand Highblood, born with the highest blood caste of all the land-dwellers, the miraculous indigo. Leader of Alternia's subjugglators and highblood soldiers, moirail to the Condesce, and probably the most dangerous troll on the planet. Just the sight of your huge frame and twisted horns strikes fear into any troll's heart (except your kismesis, the Summoner). You take great joy in fighting and killing trolls as well as painting your throne room with their blood. Your descendant, Gamzee, is the complete opposite, 6 sweeps old and yet to even cull a troll even when he was raging, a disgrace to both the cult and his bloodline. You had already accumulated a large body pile by that age, making you the most fit subjugglator to lead the rest.

You just had a great night with your kismesis. You had him countless times. On the floor, the wall, the table, coating most of your respiteblock with indigo and brown fluids. You love to make him yours, to try to make him feel like the inferior he was born to be. He still always keeps that smug look on his face, even when you're pailing him hard enough that you are both heard in the other towers of your castle. His pathetic moans, his grunts, his whines, his pleas, your yelling, your growling, your smashing, your slamming, his cries of pain and pleasure... your bulge starts to unsheathe as you think about your nights together.

And now, you're going to invade his pathetic little camp and put a stop to his idiotic rebellion. Somehow, one of your more intellectually competent soldiers managed to hack and trace a husktop that the shitbloods are using to organize their pathetic little effort. Everyone is looking forward to the oncoming bloodshed. It'll be a fantastic Dark Carnival, painting walls with their disgusting peasantblood, except for HIS of course.

You go see your descendant before you meet with your troops/fellow devotees. You enter his respiteblock and he's applying his facepaint.

"The motherfuck do you want?" he asks you, keeping his gaze on his reflective surface.

"Watch your tone, you little shit." You warn him. "Ripped the head off of the last motherfucker who spoke to me like that."

"It's not like you wouldn't have killed the fucker anyways." You smirk a little at that comment.

"Anyways just a motherfucking reminder that if we don't beat the lowblood motherfuckers today, you're coming along tomorrow. So you had better fucking train today."

"Or what?" he challanges. You're starting to lose patience with him. He's being a pesty little shit, so you use your chucklevoodoos on him, manipulating his emotions into pure fear. He whimpers as his body begins to double over in fear.

"You'll motherfucking SEE WHAT I'M GONNA FUCKING DO. You MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A TROLL. So fucking PATHETIC it makes me MOTHERFUCKING SICK." You throw him onto the floor and you know he'll do whatever you say now, just to try avoid the beating that comes next. You leave his block and head out to see your troops.

The laughssassin you had sent to infiltrate the lowblood camp has given you his coordinates and your team of subjugglators is heading out.

Once you reach the camp, all hell breaks loose. Trolls are running around screaming, trying to run away. Their screams are then silenced by the juggling clubs of your men. It's your turn to join in the miracles.

Time flies as you smash skulls and spill that miraculous blood. It's just so beautiful. Eventually, you kill off all those you can see, but unfortunately some have escaped, like the Signless most importantly. However, you return to your team to hear that they've captured the Summoner and his descendant and are wondering what to do with them.

"Should we kill him?"

"Let's see how loud we can make him scream!"

"Kill him!"

"Paint the ground with his blood!"

Your growl pierces their cries and they fall silent. Even through your bloodlust, you know that you need to protect your kismesis. He's yours to make scream, to break, to manipulate, to make beg, and all those miraculous things. Not some other pathetic subjugglator. He is motherfucking YOURS and YOURS ALONE.

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP MOTHERFUCKERS. Now listen the fuck up. We ain't gonna fucking kill him." The other subbjuglators growl in response, obviously not pleased. "Killing him would he a motherfucking mercy. AND SINCE WHEN DO SUBJUGGLATORS SHOW MERCY? He'll be mine to deal with, mine to make suffer. ANYONE WHO DOES OTHERWISE WILL HAVE THEIR BLOOD ADDED TO THIS MURAL, UNDERSTAND?" They now seem more enthusiastic about your idea, knowing that he'll suffer and they'll fall for anything as long as they believe it will make them seem stronger and crueller. No one even dares to question what you say.

"But sir, what of the little shit?" one of them asks. Great, now you need to think of what to do about his descendant. You know you can't hurt him either, it's one of the aspects of kismesitude. And as much as it would make your Summoner die inside for you to kill his little descendant, it wouldn't be the same. The first idea that comes to your mind is to give him to your descendant to take care of. Keep him as a slave.

"I'm in need of another fucking servant anyway. Kill two motherfucking wingbeasts with one stone. ANY FUCKING PROBLEMS?"

You guess that's a suitable plan. You just want to kill more, not think of ways to save a little brownblood. Your teammates seem to have caught a few survivors. None of the well-known lowbloods that you would love to kill and paint with their blood. Hell, not even their descendants! But they'll have to do.

You tear into the body of one of the trolls. It turned out to be a pissblood. You give a maniacal grin as you tear the trolls guts out, dripping with that pathetic blood as they cough out some more of that disgusting shade. You throw the pathetic thing's guts aside and smear the blood onto your face, following your face paint pattern. You love the fear than sets into the other fuckers' eyes. It pulls you into a haze of calm and murder as you kill the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Tavros' POV

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favourites! You guys are awesome! Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you have never been so terrified in your life. You had just left your tent in the morning to go see your friends, but everyone was running and screaming. Your dad flew over you to come and protect you. You then saw the purples of the highbloods. You two were soon surrounded, beaten, and captured. They brought you to this palace and you were separated from your ancestor. You were brought into a dark room covered in blood splatters, and in front of an enormous troll who you assumed was the Grand Highblood due to his makeup, size, and the fact that you were in a throne room. To say he was very intimidating was an understatement. The troll terrified you to the core as he explained that you were now a slave to a young subjugglator, and that if you messed up, you could be killed. You weren't told what happened to your ancestor and you didn't dare ask. You thought that life was over.

You are currently being led to your new master's respiteblock by another servant. He knocks on the door and you hear a voice call "Enter, motherfucker." You recognize the similarities between his voice and the Grand Highblood, guessing that they could be related or its characteristic to subjugglators. You enter the room and the servant kneels, so you follow their actions. He walks towards you and has an authoritative and intimidating stance and expression. He is wearing the subjugglator facepaint, black sweatpants with grey polkadots, and a black shirt with the sign of his bloodline. He's rather tall and relatively thin with a mess of curls on his head with goat-like horns coming out of his head. He then orders the other servant to leave. His gaze turns to you and his expression softens and he smiles at you.

"Got a name, motherfucker?" He asks in a gentler tone.

"I-it's, uh, T-Tavros Nitram," you blush as you stutter, "uhh, sir."

"No need to be all up and formal Tavbro," he says with a smile as he gets you up off the floor. "You mind if I all up and call you that motherfucker?"

"N-no. It's, uh, o-okay."

"Bitchtits. Anyways, name's Gamzee motherfucking Makara. I really hope you'll like it here."

"I, uh, hope so too."

"Relax bro. No need to be all up and nervous around me. I guess its probably because you all up and met my motherfucking pops though."

"Uhhh..."

"My dad's the motherfucking Grand Highblood," he says with a sad expression.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

There is a bit of an awkward pause.

"Anyways," he says with a smile, breaking the silence, "let's get our move on to the couch, yeah? I bet you're pretty tired."

"O-okay," you stutter. Rest sounds good right now, even if its just sitting on a couch. He leads you into an area in his immense respite block (it can be a hive on its own!) that had various couches, tables, and a fireplace.

"You cool with chilling here for now?" he asks.

"Uhh, I guess..."

"Seriously bro, if you're not down with it, we can go somewhere else." Why is he trying to be comforting?

"N-no here's fine."

"Miracles." He gives you a giant smile, accentuated by the one painted on his face. " So tell me about ya, bro. Watcha all up and like and shit?"

"I'm not that, uh, interesting."

"I'm pretty motherfucking sure that ain't true, but if you're not down sharing, that's cool. Just all up and tell me when it feels right, motherfucker."

"O-okay, uh, Master."

"Don't call me that." he says through his teeth really low and quickly, with a hint of the serious tone he used in front of the other servant. You notice he became somewhat tense at your words.

"Uh, what?"

"Just..." he breathes in and out, relaxing and his smile returns. "Just call me Gamzee. None of that 'Master' bullshit."

"But, uh, why?" You ask instinctively. His expression fell before he answered you.

"It's just that... all I fuckin wanted was motherfucker to chill with. I begged my old man for a friend, or to even be allowed out of the palace to meet other trolls my age, but he never fucking listened. He kept me trappes in this motherfucking place. The only real friends I had either I don't all up and see anymore, or they're online. Except now, you were given to me with the instruction 'do as you motherfucking please with it' and I thought that this is the closest I could fucking get to a real friend now..." You started to feel bad for the other troll as he explained how lonely and trapped he was here. You then reached over and pulled him into a hug. You don't know why, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Uh, Tav?" He asks, his tone a little nervous. "What are you all up and doing?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. Is that not, uh, okay?" You pull away from him.

"No, its fine. I've just never had one before..." He trails off looking into his lap as you sit there shocked.

"Y-you've never been hugged?"

He doesn't answer you. The silence becomes awkward really fast. It lasts for about a minute until he breaks it by asking you a different question, his smile coming back.

"Hey Tavbro, is there anything you wanna all up and do? Any kind of shit you like?"

"W-well, i like to, uh, slam a little sometimes..."

"No motherfucking way! Are your beats motherfucking ill? Like this fucking Faygo I swill? Maybe this'll get my bull-horned brother up into his motherfuckin chill?" He had an immense smile on his face, obviously excited to slam with you. You smile back with a newfound confidence.

"These beats are ill as hell. They trod on the path where the slam gods fell. Prepare to be saved by the bell because this troll's rhymes are so unwell!"

You two spend the rest of the day slamming some of the worst poetry ever seen and laughing your asses of at each other's rhymes.

You think you may like this arrangement.


	6. Chapter 6: Gamzee's POV

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have a been given a slave that is around your age. He's been here for a few nights. He's a brownblood named Tavros Nitram, the descendant of the Summoner as you found out from your father. As unfortunate as his situation is, being enslaved to a highblood and all, you really hope to become close friends with the troll. On his first day, you two got to know each other a little bit and slammed a little, you showed him around your tower and to where the slaves' quarters are, and hung out in your respiteblock for a while. Though as great as your new Tavbro is, your online buddies are not answering your messages and its really getting you down.

You two were chilling today, like always. When Tavros goes to the bathroom, you decide to check up on them. They're still not answering. He comes into your respiteblock while you're still on your husktop.

"H-hey Gamzee," he greets.

"Hey motherfucker," you respond with a hint of sadness in your voice.

"Is something, uh, wrong?" He's been stuttering and fumbling with his words less and less.

"It's just that my internet bros ain't motherfucking answering my messages."

"Well, considering the events in the past few days, they could have been part of the camp..."

"Now I'm getting my motherfucking worry on for the dude! What if they're fucking injured, or captured, or even motherfucking dead!" You start to panic a little. You don't want anything bad happening to your bros! You put your head in your hands as you think of all the possibilities. Tav then removes your hand from your face very gently and tries to comfort you.

"Hey Gamz, if you want, you can tell me their trolltags and I might know them and I could try to contact them to see if they're okay."

"Seriously bro?"

"Yeah, just, uh, tell me their users."

"The first one is adiosToreador. Do you all up and know that motherfucker?"

Tavros didn't answer, he just stared wide-eyed in a shock of some sort.

"Look, it's okay if you don't all up and know the dude, just fucking say so."

"Th-this is somekind of, uh, joke isn't it..."

"Tavbro, what's wrong?"

"Are you serious?"

"What, about the trolltag?"

"Y-yes.."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty motherfucking sure its adiosToreador. Why? Do you know that something happened to the dude?"

"Yes, something happened."

"What happened? You can tell me." You put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. You want him to trust you.

"W-well... he's, uhh..." he starts nervously.

"It's okay Tavbro," you say calmly. "Just all up and fucking relax."

"H-he's, well..."

"Mhmm..?"

"...Me."

You stand silent, shocked.

"You're...?"

"Y-yeah..."

You give him a tight hug. You rub circles on his back trying to calm him down. Eventually, he relaxes into your touch.

"Why were you so nervous to tell me that shit, bro?"

"I don't know... It's probably because some of the people I talk to online can be a little, uh, mean. Not that you're mean! That's not what I'm trying to, uh, say. It's just that I always thought that the ones I don't really know could be dangerous..."

"It's okay bro. I'm just a little upset that we didn't figure this out sooner. We could have been chilling like good fucking bros without all that awkward shit at the beginning! Also, you need to teach me that bitchtits card game. Wanna learn how to play that shit with my Tavbro."

"Sure! But, uh, who are you?" You give him a confuzed look.

"I'm Gamzee...? You got some motherfucking memory issues bro?"

"N-no, no! That's not what I, uh, meant. I meant like what's your trolltag?"

"Oh! That makes more motherfucking sense. I'm terminallyCapricious!" You flash him a giant smile, and he returns it.

"Oh my god! I remember you now! Haha, I loved talking to you! Why didn't I make that connection sooner?"

"Haha, same here bro." You run your hand through his mohawk and he just beams at you. You don't think you've ever seen him this happy, calm, and, dare you say it, relatively confident.

"Oh! You said that there were other trolls who you used to talk to a lot online. I may know them too, if you want to know who they are."

"Oh yeah. I almost all up and forgot the other motherfucker!"

"Well, I may not know them for sure, but its worth a shot."

"It'd be reall fuckin miraculous all up in this bitch if you did. He's carcinoGeneticist." He then starts to laugh.

"Oh my god. Haha! Him?"

"Whats so funny bro?" You ask confused.

"If you knew him like I do, you'd be dying of laughter too. It's just that he's so grumpy all the time and hates pretty much everyone he talks to, especially if he only knows them online."

"Well, he did all up and block me once, but he motherfucking talked to me sometimes after. But he's probably all fuckin grouchy for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just how he is."

"I haven't all up and spoken to that motherfucker in a while. Do you know if he's okay?"

"Well, he was fine up until I was, uh, you know..." His face fell. "Sorry, it's just, uh, hard to think about... that..." You wrap him up into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay now, motherfucker. You're safe now."

"I know, its just hard." He wraps his arms around you and hugs you back. You just love hugging him. He's just so huggable. You would love to just hug him and cuddle with him and kiss him. Wait-What? You can't think about stuff like that! What if your dad found out? Oh hey, Tavros is trying to get your attention.

"Hey Gamz..."

"Mhmm?"

"If you want, I can try to talk to him tomorrow. I'm just not up to it today."

"That's fucking cool bro. You gotta do what needs to be done when it all up and motherfucking feels right, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you all up remember the way back to your motherfucking block or do you want this motherfucker here to take you there?"

"Can you take me? I don't, uh, really remember sometimes. If you don't mind that is."

"S'all cool Tavbro."

You lead him back to the slaves' quarters and you feel strangely empty and hollow when he leaves. You realize how happy he makes you, how he makes your blood pusher beat faster when he hugs you, how comfortable you two are together, and you face yourself with a huge problem. One that could result in the death of him and maybe even you if your father were to find out.

You're flushed for your slave.


	7. Chapter 7: The Summoner's POV

**AN: This takes place the same day that Tavros meets Gamzee, just for reference**

* * *

You are The Summoner and you're currently in a cell. Your arms were chained to the ceiling and you were just left to hang there. You were captured by the highbloods, the subjugglators specifically, the day after your night with the Grand Highblood. Asshole.

You and your son were tossed into a vehicle, bound and gagged, like discarded toys. You were played around with a bit more than your son because of your status. Thankfully—or not, you're not quite sure yet—the clowns thought they should capture you two to take you to their leader, your kismesis, to decide what would happen. You and your son were separated and you have no idea what happened to him. Is he alive? Is he okay? You don't really know.

You are alone in your cell, covered in small cuts and bruises from the subjugglators' games earlier. You're probably being kept in either the Condesce's castle or the Grand Highblood's castle. You know that they wouldn't risk putting you in a normal jail where you could easily escape. Normally, you would summon a few animals to burst through the walls and you would be long gone within minutes. However, you cannot reach any animals to commune with.

Your theories are confirmed when you hear familiar footsteps. And by footsteps, you mean stomping.

"Well, well, well," he says as he walks towards the gate of your cell. "Would you look at what we've MOTHERFUCKING GOT HERE." He grins as he unlocks the door and enters your cell.

"Shut the fuck up and get me. The fuck. Down."

"Looks to me like you ain't in a position to give out motherfucking orders. BESIDES, you should be thanking me for saving you pathetic peasant-blooded ass killed. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. SHOW SOME MOTHERFUCKING GRATITUDE."

"If it wasn't for you, and other trolls like you, I could be sitting at home with my son, happy as all hell, but no. Some trolls gotta believe they're better than others." He comes closer to you and starts circling around you.

"Aw, come on, where's the motherfucking fun in that? Downright unmiraculous if you ask me."

"What is it you're after? What do you want from me?" You don't feel like playing his games today.

"What am I after? I wan't to crush your pathetic little rebellion. It's so cute how you think you can change the empire."

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your mouth, lowblood." He growls. "I could cull you for speaking to me like that."

"Then why don't you?"

He doesn't answer he just smirks at you. You're getting really fed up about this.

"I'll ask you again: What the fuck do you want from me?"

He answers you this time, slightly aggravated. "Did you ever think that MAYBE I wanted to keep you alive for reasons that don't have to do with the war?"

"How should I know?! You're a twisted, sick, clown-worshipper who paints with the blood of the trolls he's killed over the sweeps! Excuse me for thinking you don't give a shit about people other than yourself!"

"Shut the motherfuck up and lets put that smart mouth of yours to better use." He comes closer to you until there is no space between you. You kick him away.

"Stay. The fuck. Away from me."

"You're HONESTLY still going to try to fight back? Look at you. You're all alone. Chained to the ceiling. No men to come and get you. No army to fight for you. No animals for miles. You should have seen the battlefield! All those miraculous colours. Even if some survived, there's no way that they'd try to save you. And still, you think you can take me?"

He moves back towards you and his hands start to touch your body, his claws tearing at your clothes. He's touching all the spots he knows will make you melt. His hands are all too gentle and you know that he's trying to manipulate your body. You can feel his bulge unsheathing against your nook as he rubs your thighs and breathes into your ear.

"Even your body is abandoning you," he whispers into your ear and you can feel your bulge unsheathing as well. "What choice do you have other than submission?"

"No."

"Come on... It'll be just like old times." He grins as he reaches into your pants and strokes your bulge. The tentacle curls around his fingers as he touches you. You let out a sharp gasp at his movements.

He rips off your pants, along with his and he rans his bulge into your nook. He lets out a low moan as you yelp in surprise. This isn't the first time he's gone at you with little to no warning, but it still comes as a shock.

He pails you hard, growling and grunting the whole time. He hits that spot deep inside you that makes you see stars, but even that bit of pleasure isn't satisfying for you. You try to will yourself to finish, but it doesn't happen. Eventually, he notices that you're not responding and stops moving while deep inside you.

"The motherfuck's your problem?" He growls. You hang there, shocked.

"What's my problem!?" You yell. "Are you seriously asking me that while you're fucking me against my will, hanging in a cell in your castle after being captured and beaten by your retarded clowns!? Are you fucking serious!?"

"You're forgetting who the fuck is IN CHARGE HERE. You're not as fun as you used to be."

"You're not as sane as you used to be."

"You know you like it." He grins at you, still trying to get you to play along.

"Get. Me. Down."

"And if I fucking refuse?"

"Now, Highslut!"

"Are we going back to nicknames?" He mocks. You growl at him low in your throat. "Alright listen the fuck up. I'm going to make a deal with you. I'll get you down and I'll take care of you, but you're going to have to do EVERYTHING I say."

"Or what?"

"Or... I could give you to the other subjugglators to have their way with you as you are."

"Like you'd actually do that. I know you. You're a piece of shit, but you're a loyal piece of shit."

"Would you like to test it out?" His expression turns maniacal, only accentuated by his facepaint.

"What about my son? Where is he?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll tell you what motherfucking happened with him later." You only grunt in response. "Do we have a motherfucking deal?"

"Deal. Now get me down from the fucking cieling."

He undoes your shackles and pushes you onto the floor. You growl at him when you make contact with the ground.

"Fucking asshole!" You yell.

"I thought you wanted to get down?" He pull you up by the collar of your shirt. Most of your shirt was ripped to shreds, but he always leaves the collar. He positions your face in between his legs, his squirming bulge is right in front of you. Of course he would make you do this.

"I hate you so much." You growl.

"That's the motherfucking POINT! Now it ain't gonna suck itself. Get to it, lowblood."


	8. Chapter 8: The Grand Highblood's POV

You are the Grand Highblood. You captured the Summoner and his son a few days ago. The Summoner kept trying to fight you off and wasn't responding to you, so you two struck a deal where he had to do everything you said, and in return you would take care of him. You never really asked him to do shit other than certain things while you were pailing him. You just really wanted to keep up your relationship with him. Your relationship stayed relatively the same as it was, except that he now lived with you. He still called you names and antagonized you, obviously with you returning his comments, and he would still give you that annoying-ass smirk. You could tell that the only thing that really pissed him off was more the principle than the actual things he had to do. He was also getting irritated because he still didn't know what came of his son.

Last night, you had gotten so tired that you two passed out in your respite block. You woke up to him curled onto your chest and your arms around him. Where were you two lying down anyways? Oh yeah, the floor. This position was relatively...strange for black romance. Normally, trolls in the flushed quadrant would cuddle like this. You were rather confused by this gesture, and yet, you found it somewhat okay. The calm felt like a nice change from your normally chaotic relationship. This thought worried you immensely. You weren't flushed for him, that was for sure. But you trust him more than some of your men. You guess its probably just a small moment between you two. You guess its just a but of a flushed action with black sentiment...? Is that even a thing? Well, it is now.

You also realize that this is the first time you two have actually slept together, in the sense where actual sleeping is involved, so maybe its a normal thing? Ugh, this is so confusing!

The Summoner starts to wake up and seems just as perplexed as you are. However, he gets over it pretty quickly.

"Morning clownfuck," He says with a smirk.

"Shitblood," you growl back.

"Well, someone's grouchy."

"Fuck off."

"Make me."

You two just glare at each other while still in the weird cuddling position. You eventually just roll your eyes and lay back down.

"Hey, highslut."

"I thought I told you never to call me that again?"

"Actually, you didn't, but that's not the point."

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"Two things: First, you never fucking told me what happened to my son."

"Shit, right. I gave him to my shitstain descendant."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Calm your motherfucking tits Summoner! My little shit's been busting my ass for a friend for fucking SWEEPS. I gave your son to him as a slave, OFFICIALLY, but there's no way in hell my kid's gonna treat him like one."

"Why a slave?! For all I know, he could be traded like property!"

"Because that's the fucking excuse I gave for keeping him alive! What else could I fucking say? Just because I can find a way to keep you alive doesn't always apply to him. The only reason you're alive is because I managed to convince the others that death would be a mercy for you. I fought to have you in my castle instead of my moirail's so be fucking grateful!"

"So... he'll be safe?"

"Yeah, he should be."

He settles down.

"Now for the second thing."

"What the fuck is it now?"

"What's your name?"

"The Grand Highblood. Nice to fucking meet you."

"I'm serious."

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"We've been in this relationship for a while now and we don't know each others' fucking names! Just each others' titles! Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?"

"No. I haven't used my name since I got this title. To be fucking honest, it's pretty common to know other trolls by just their titles."

"I understand trolls you just know, but trolls in your quadrants?"

"I guess you lowbloods are fucking different? Titles mean way more than names. I don't even know my moirail's name. I don't think anyone does except her."

"Her Imperious Condescension?" He says in a mocking tone.

"Watch it, shitblood." You warn.

"And how many trolls know your name?"

"None."

"So if names don't mean much, why won't you just tell me?"

"If it means so much to you, why don't you go first?"

"Fine. My name is Rufioh Nitram."

"Kurloz Makara. Happy?"

"Yes." He kisses you roughly and you give a small growl in return. You bite at his lips and draw his brown blood into your mouth. You break away from him.

"My fucking turn to ask you shit."

"Fine. Shoot."

"Why the fuck haven't you tried to escape?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Two motherfucking reasons. One: you could have escaped anytime since I fell asleep."

"I was tired too you know!"

"And two: I never locked your cell."

He didn't answer you, but you pressed him on.

"Even if I had locked it, you broke through the locks last time and tried to escape countless times. Why not now?" He was still silent and he was avoiding your gaze. "Hello? Alternia to Rufioh! Why won't you motherfucking answer?"

"Because I don't fucking know the answer! When you last captured me, we weren't in a relationship! Things are different now! Maybe I sometimes actually enjoy your fucking company! Maybe I was debating what was more important! Maybe I still don't know the fucking answer!"

You were a little surprised at what he said. "Are you saying that I actually fucking mean something to you?" You ask quietly.

"No fucking shit. Why the fuck am I even opening up to you? You're not my moirail!"

"I know I'm not your moirail, but I don't think you can talk you your moirail about me can you? Just like I can't tell mine about you."

"What's your point?"

"Let's just pretend we're moirails for a fucking moment because we both obviously need to talk about this shit."

"...Fine."

"Since you already started, I'll go. Even though my feelings for you are very, very black, I fucking care about you a lot, Rufioh. I'd do anything to keep what we have, which is why I made sure to keep your son safe. I would never really do that for anyone else."

"I feel the same way as you, Kurloz. I think we're both in a situation where if people were to figure out our relationship, our reputations could be in serious trouble. You could probably just play it off as you were using me for something, but what about me? Everything I've ever worked for would be flushed down the load gaper."

"It'll be okay, motherfucker." He wraps his arms around you in the same way as you two were when you were sleeping before. You rub his back for no other reason than it felt like the right thing to do.

"Can we just agree that this moment never happened?" He says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I swear to the fucking messiahs if you tell anyone I will gut you."

"Who would I fucking tell? Who the fuck would believe me? You're such a cruel fucktard people would think I lost my mind!"

"Don't you fucking forget it." You kiss him again and he bites you lips this time. He trails down your jaw and bites your neck while you claw at his back. You both growl and hiss at each others' touches. You two go at this for a bit until you decide that you're too hungry to continue and get a slave to bring you two some food.

Your actions seem as if you have forgotten that brief pale moment between you two. His actions show the same.

But you know that neither of you could ever forget it. That moment of red in a place that was supposed to be pitch black.


	9. Chapter 9: Tavros' POV

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You've been Gamzee's "slave" for about a week now. He took great care of you and never made you do any chores. All he would ask you to do is hang out and be his friend. Things were a little awkward at first due to your low self esteem and shyness, but you were much more comfortable now, especially since you found out he was your good internet friend terminallyCapricious. You guys would normally just sit and talk, watch movies, slam a little, and occasionally he would try to play Fiduspawn with you, even though he often forgot the rules and would be a little lost.

You also found out that he was friends with Karkat online. You've been meaning to try and contact him, but you were a little nervous over what would happen in that chat. What if you found out he was dead? Or if most of your friends were dead? What if he accused you of being a spy? You decide to go visit Gamzee and see what he thinks.

You leave your block in the slaves quarters and you keep your head down as you pass through the castle. You've learned to attract as little attention to you as possible. You can hear moaning and slamming from somewhere within the castle. The noises make you rather uncomfortable, but you just try to avoid wherever they're coming from. Gamzee told you how its just his dad and his kismesis, but you still really don't want to be anywhere near them since the Grand Highblood honestly scares the shit out of you.

You find Gamzee's respiteblock and knock on the door. He comes to open it and greets you with a warm smile and one of his tight hugs.

"Hey there, motherfucker!"

"Hey Gamz! How are you?"

"I'm feeling motherfucking great as fuck all up in this bitch! Come in and chill, bro." You two enter his immense block and you immediately go sit on the couch.

"What did you want to do today?"

"Well, right now, I've all up and got to do some motherfucking training and shit. If you fucking want, you can come with me or you can stay here and chill."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but if it's okay, I wanted to try to talk to Karkat."

"That's cool, bro. You can use my husktop. I'll come by after. That cool with you?"

"Thanks." You give him a small smile. He then hugs you again.

"I'm gonna get my leave on for now. Tell me how it motherfucking goes with Karbro, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaves you in his block and you head to the computer. You fire up Trollian and log in. You see that Karkat is online, so you message him.

- adiosToreador began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

AT: hEY KARKAT

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: YOU'RE ALIVE?

AT: uHHH,,, yEAH I AM

CG: WHAT?

CG: HOW?

CG: WEREN'T YOU AND YOUR DAD FUCKING CAPTURED BY SUBJUGGLATORS?

CG: WHY THE FUCK DID THEY KEEP YOU ALIVE?

AT: i,, uHH,,,

AT: i DON'T REALLY KNOW,,, tO BE HONEST

AT: i MEAN I'M GLAD AND ALL,,, bUT I DON'T KNOW WHY

CG: WAIT...

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD.

CG: FUCK YOU, NITRAM

AT: uHH,,, wHAT?

CG: THEY'RE PROBABLY USING YOU TO SPY ON US

CG: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

CG: I HAVE TO GO

AT: nO KARKAT,,, wAIT

CG: WHAT, SO THEY CAN FIND US AGAIN?

CG: FUCK NO.

AT: bUT I'M NOT A SPY

CG: LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T

CG: I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN

AT: kARKAT PLEASE,,,

AT: lET ME,,, uH,,, EXPLAIN

CG: THEN START TYPING, NOOKSNIFFER.

AT: yES,,, I WAS CAPTURED

AT: tECHNICALLY,,, i'M A,,, uHH,,, sLAVE

AT: bUT MY "MASTER" IS REALLY NICE THOUGH

AT: aND HE'S LETTING ME USE HIS COMPUTER TO TALK TO YOU

AT: i JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WERE,,, uHHHH,,, DOING SINCE THE ATTACK

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE LET YOU DO THAT?

CG: SINCE WHEN WOULD HIGHBLOODS BE NICE TO LOWBLOODS?

AT: wELL,,, uH,,, mY DAD TOLD ME THAT WE HAD SOME HIGHBLOOD SUPPORTERS,,,

AT: yOU KNOW,,, oN THE,,, uHHH,,, sIDELINES

CG: SO THIS GUY IS A SUPPORTER?

AT: wELL,,,,,,

AT: nOT REALLY,,,,,,,,

AT: i MEAN HE'S NEVER REALLY,,, uH,,, bEEN INVOLVED IN THE WAR OR ANYTHING

AT: bUT IT TURNS OUT WE TALKED ALOT ONLINE AND STUFF,,,

AT: sO WE BECAME FRIENDS

CG: BULLSHIT

AT: iF YOU,,, uH,,, dON'T BELIEVE ME,,, yOU CAN SET UP A VIDEOCHAT

AT: iF YOU WANT TO,,, tHAT IS

CG: DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT YET?

AT: nO,,, nOT REALLY

CG: FUCKING IDIOT

CG: YOU GO UNDER SETTINGS AND CLICK "ENABLE VIEWPORT"

CG: ITS NOT THAT FUCKING COMPLICATED

AT: oKAY,,,

You open the viewport and you see Karkat on the screen.

"Okay," he says, "so you're alive. But how do I know that this isn't being tracked?"

"W-well, uh, I don't really know that. N-not that I would do that! I-it's just I have no idea how."

"Whatever. What the fuck did you want?"

"I-i just, uh, wanted to know h-how you guys were, uh, doing, since, you know, e-everything."

"We're doing just fucking fine, thanks for asking! Everything is just so fucking wonderful! I mean hey, so what if our side is falling apart and we're losing the fucking war. We're all just so. Fucking. Peachy right now. Use your brain, you stuttering fuck."

"K-karkat..."

"You really want to know? Fine. You and your dad we're captured. No fucking shit. Nepeta and the Disciple managed to escape and rumour has it that they're with some fucking blue bloods. The Psiioniic was captured and is apparently the Helmsman for the Sea Bitch's ship. Dolorosa's been sold into slavery and I believe Kanaya was too, but somewhere else. My dad's been captured as well. God knows what the fuck happened to him. Me, Sollux, and Aradia are currently hiding together. Everyone is pretty much scattered. That good enough for you?"

"O-oh my God... I had no i-idea..."

"No fucking shit you had no fucking idea because you weren't fucking here."

"B-but are you guys, uh, okay?"

"We'll manage."

You hear the door open to the block. You tell Karkat to hold on. You turn around and you see that Gamzee is back from training.

"Hey Tavbro," he greets as he walks towards you.

"Hey. How was training?"

"Usual. I beat the motherfucking shit out of some dummies, ran around the motherfucking room, you get the fucking point. Did you manage to talk to your bro?"

"Actually, I'm talking to him right now."

"So he's all up and alive and shit?"

"Yeah he is."

"Bitchtits awesome."

"Nitram?" You hear Karkat talking through the computer. "I'm still fucking here you know. Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"O-oh! Karkat, this is Gamzee."

"Sup, motherfucker." He gives a smile and a wave at the screen.

"Oh hell no. Fuck you Nitram! I fucking knew it!"

"The motherfuck is he talking about?"

"Karkat, wait..."

"Is this your 'friend', who is so 'nice' to you?"

"Um, yeah, h-he is."

"Are you fucking retarded? He's a fucking subjugglator!"

"Yeah, but–"

"Fuck you! I knew this was some sort of set up!"

"Look bro, chill the motherfuck out. Calm your tits."

"You're telling ME to calm down?!"

"Yeah, man. You're all up and getting shouty for no motherfucking reason."

"How abou the fact that you're probably going to kill my friend, fuckass!"

"I ain't gonna be hurting nobody! Look bro, just calm down."

"I'm not you're fucking bro! I've never spoken to you before in my life!"

"Uh, yeah you all up and have."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm motherfucking telling you we have. You probably all up and know me as terminallyCapricious."

"How..."

"Tav told me your trolltag."

"So you're that fucker?"

"Now do you, uh, believe me?" You interject.

"Fuck, fine. Just... Screw it. Bye fuckass." His tone is relatively monotone, so you guess he must be really tired and frustrated.

"Bye Karkat."

"Bye, motherfucker!" Gamzee says cheerfully.

"Ugh."

He logs off and you shut down Gamzee's laptop. You turn towards your friend.

"Is he always that motherfucking grumpy? He needs to chill the fuck out."

"Haha, yeah, he kinda is."

"What do you say we all up and get our chill on, Tavbro?"

He wraps you up in a hug. You love his hugs so much. They're always so warm and comforting. You could hardly tell that before you two met, he'd never been hugged. You guys just hang out like usual until the end of the night and you head back to the slaves quarters. You're still a little sad knowing what happened to your other friends, but there's nothing you can do.


	10. Chapter 10: Gamzee's POV

Your name is Gamzee Makara. Today, the Pyropes are visiting the castle, which means you will be forced to be with Terezi until they leave. This could last merely a few hours, or several days. You would much rather hang out with Tavros instead, but this could lead to some complications. Sure, you could always invite him along, however Terezi is very much against the notion of slavery and it would be very difficult to explain the situation to her. You don't really care what she thinks, but if you're forced to hang out with her, you'd rather not make it any more unpleasant than it already will be.

A servant comes to your door to call you to your father's office. Tavros has yet to arrive to your block so you guess you'll leave him a note. Maybe you two will get to hang out later.

As you head out to his office, you overhear a conversation among the servants about a prisonner. You decide to listen in to see if it might be Tav's dad they're talking about.

"For some reason, the Master has yet to kill him! I believe he may be keeping him as his new pet."

"Well if that were true, he would probably lock his cage."

"His cell is unlocked and he has not escaped? We are talking about the same prisonner, right?"

"There is no other prisonner. I do not know why someone so important would be kept alive, in an unlocked cell, and hasn't tried to escape. But it is true. The Summoner is staying comfortably on the second layer."

"Do you think the Master may be hiding something?"

"The Master is always hiding something."

The two servants, then notice you and stop talking.

"Our apologies to keep you waiting, your highness. How may we be of assistance?" One of them asks.

"It's alright, I was not waiting. I was simply lost in thought. Carry on." You reply. God, you hate speaking this way.

You continue on your way, thinking about the information you just heard, and you open the door to your father's office. Standing inside are The Grand Highblood, Redglare, and Terezi.

"What the fuck took you so long, shitstain?" Your father growls at you the minute you walk in.

"Sorry, dad." You say softly, looking down. You don't want to get him mad around other people. It normally ends in death. He'll probably just punish you later anyways.

"Hey Gamzee!" You hear Terezi call from her seat. She grins at you. You have a feelings its going to be a long night of teasing from her.

"Hi Terezi." You greet her in return. Your voice shows no real emotion to it. You wish Tavros was here to make you smile in his adorable ways.

"You kids go play nice while we deal with rather important issues." Redglare says.

"I'll motherfucking deal with you later, you worthless sack of shit." Your father must always have the last word.

As you walk out of your father's office, Terezi begins blabbing on and on about the legal system. You don't really understand or care about what she's talking about so you just stare at the floor as you two walk towards your respite block. Something she says catches your attention.

"As great as our legal system is, we still have the major issue of inequality. How can there be real justice when crimes have different consequences depending on the person?" You stop walking abruptly and you replay what you just heard in your head while she continues to go on about honour and justice and laws. She never mentioned an interest in equality before other than her blatant hatred for slavery.

"Hold up just a motherfucking second..."

"Wait, were you actually listening to me for once?"

"Not particularly, I just really heard that last bit."

"What bit are you talking about, clown?"

"Be careful," you growl at her. "I would remember where the motherfuck I was if I were you."

"Ugh, whatever."

"But I was all up and talking about that corruption bit you were fucking talking about."

"Uh..." You see her becoming a bit uneasy. You guess she realizes that she may have accidentally let something slip.

You lead her into your respite block.

"Are you a supporter of the rebellion?" You whisper to her once you enter the safety of your block. She does't answer you, but you see a look of fear flash across her face.

"Look, its all up and fine if you are, just fucking answer." You say a bit more clearly. She slowly nods at you. You back away from her and go sit on your couch.

"You just gonna all up and stand there?" You ask. She seems surprised.

"Wait... You're not gonna...?"

"Not gonna fucking what? Kill you? Nah. S'all motherfucking cool." She seems shocked. "Look, I honestly never really gave a shit about either side so I don't fucking care who you support. I just know some really cool motherfuckers from the other side is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my two trollian buds are on the other side."

"How did you find that out?"

"It's fucking complicated."

"Explain, Makara." She was becoming more authoritative and your conversation, like many others, was quickly developing into an interrogation.

"Well, when this side invaded, they brought back the Summoner and his kid."

"Why didn't they kill them?"

"How should I fucking know? I was here!"

"Oops, right."

"The kid was enslaved and assigned to me. I got really fucking exited." She growled at your comment. "It ain't what you're motherfucking thinking! I just wanted a fucker to hang out with!"

"Keep going..."

"Well, we started fucking getting to know each other and I found out he was one of my motherfucking internet buddies and he knew the other one. We've just been chilling together."

"Do I get to meet this friend of yours?" She says grinning.

"Maybe. I didn't know this shit was gonna fucking happen. If you weren't a supporter, it'd be pretty fucking difficult to explain why I would be being nice to him. Or if my dad found out."

"Well, I want to meet this special kid!"

"I'll go get him later. That cool with you?"

"Well, I am going to be here for a few days, so I've got time." She gives you a sly smile.

"Wait, what? Since when?"

"Well, if you had gotten to your father's office earlier, you would have known that my mom's going to find the pirate Mindfang and I'm supposed to stay here until she comes back, so you'd better get used to me." She giggles a bit at the end of her sentence.

At least you were going to get to have Tav with you for as long as she stays here.


	11. Chapter 11: The Summoner's POV

**AN: Sorry this took so long to post! I hope this is good enough :) Also, if you have any ideas for what you'd like to happen in the story, you can let me know and I might put it in. Thank you guys so much for your support! :D**

* * *

You are the Summoner. You're back in your unlocked cell after that strange moment with your kismesis where you two acted as moirails for a few hours. It was a rather strange change of quadrants, even if only temporary. You don't really know why it happened. Thousands of questions were flying through your head. Why would you open up to your kismesis like that? Why would you put yourself out to him like that? You know how badly he could hurt you! Why? Then you start to ask yourself about him.

Why would he open up to you like that? Why would he even suggest temporarily switching quadrants? Doesn't that mess with his whole "scary highblood psycho" thing? You know for a fact that he's never kind to anyone, not even to his own son. You've heard some slaves/servants/whatever the fuck they are talking about how his son would sometimes get worse beatings than them. Why would he show a different side of himself to you, someone he hated?

You get so lost in your thoughts, that you don't hear someone entering your cell.

"So its true," the troll says. "It is unlocked."

"I'm sorry, but... who are you?"

"I am Neophyte Redglare, legislacerator. It is an honour to meet you, Summoner."

"Why have you come to see me?"

"I wanted to see one of the leaders of the rebellion." She gives you a smirk.

"And you went through the trouble of finding me here, just to see me?"

"No. I had some questions I would like answered."

"Who sent you?"

"No one, this is just a file I've been working on myself."

"Mhm. Yeah. Of course." You don't really believe that she's here out of curiosity.

"I also have some information to give to you."

"Oh really? What kind of information?"

"Information of what became of your friends." She pulls on a chain around her neck to reveal the Signless' symbol.

"You're a supporter?!"

"What kind of justice is there without equality?"

You sit there a little surprised.

"You said you had information...?"

"Ah yes! Unfortunately, your leaders have disbanded for now. The Psiioniic has become the Helmsman for the Condesce's ship. The Dolorosa's been sold into slavery. Publicly, no one is sure of what occured to the Disciple. And the Signless is said to be awaiting execution."

"What?!"

"However, there is still hope. I know a group of supporters and we're working on reuniting your group. We learned that The Disciple and her descendant have taken refuge with the Signless' assigned executioner, Executioner Darkleer. We may be able to use this to our advantage and find a way to free him."

"Why would he help?"

"It seems that their descedants have become moirails and the same may be said for the Disciple and the Executioner. I know that family well. They put great importance on Alternian customs, moiraillegiance especially."

"So this Executioner guy is going to help the rebellion?"

"He may not necessarily assist your side, since he fully supports the hemospectrum, however he will assist us in saving the Signless to help the Disciple. He seems to have taken a great deal of pity on her."

"Okay, so if I'm understanding right, the Signless is okay."

"Yes, he is."

"Great."

"More importantly..."

"What?"

"Now my questions begin. Why are you here in an unlocked cell?"

You don't answer her question. However, she just asks you more.

"Perhaps it is a trap laid out by the subjugglators? Or is there something... more going on?"

You still remain silent and stare at the floor.

"I see. Your silence is an answer as well, Summoner. I intend to find out the truth, with or without your cooperation."

And with that, she left your cell. You sit there, thinking the same questions as before and going over Redglare's information, your mind a jumbled mess of confusion and feelings. Your thoughts are cut short by someone else opening your cell. The Grand Highblood enters your cell and leans onto the doorframe and crosses his arms.

"Hello, shitblood."

"Sup , Highslut."

He growls at you while you plaster a large grin on your face.

"You know how much I motherfucking HATE that nickname."

"That's the idea!"

He approaches you and grabs your throat.

"Whoa there. You getting all worked up about that stupid nickname?"

"No, motherfucker. Why did Redglare come and speak to you?"

"How did you–"

"Answer me, lowblood!"

"Hell if I know! She just showed up here, asked me some questions and left!"

"What in the motherfuck was she asking you?"

"Some fucking questions! I don't know! Why the fuck is this important to you?"

"I put a great deal of trust in Redglare."

"If you trust her so much, why don't you ask her!"

"I DID AND SHE WOULDN'T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT FUCKING ANSWER!"

"So then maybe she doesn't trust YOU! Why the fuck are you dragging me into this?"

"I intend to protect and keep what's mine."

"'What's mine'? The fuck are you talking about, clown?"

"You."

"I don't belong to you!"

He grins at you.

"Oh but you do, Summoner. Not in the literal sense, no. But you belong to me in the same way I belong to you."

"Huh? You lost me."

"What's so confusing about it, brother? You are mine and I am yours."

"If this is some sort of flirting thing, the second part is WAY to red."

"You asked me to state my intentions, and I did. People can care for one another in blackrom. Is it that wrong to keep you alive?"

"Ugh, just get over here, clownfuck."

He growls at you but listens to you regardless. He approaches your bed and you pull him in for a rough kiss. You bite down on his tongue, his oh so special blood flowing into your mouth. He growls at you, deep in his throat, and he moves closer to you. He wraps his arms around you, his claws scratching at your sides.

Is it possible to hate and care for someone? Or is this something... else?


	12. Chapter 12: The Grand Highblood's POV

You are the Grand Highblood and you are rather happy right now. You don't really know where this feeling came from or why you are suddenly so content, but you are.

Everything is going well for your side in the war. Ever since you invaded the lowblood camp, battles have been few and far between. While it seems you are winning, normally you'd be upset at the lack of bloodshed. However, you feel alright with everything. Calm, even.

You're currently lying on the couch in your block. Yesterday, your good friend Redglare left to go seek out Mindfang, a pirate you've been told is very dangerous and possibly a threat to the regime. Now, you're babysitting her descendant, Terezi Pyrope. You leave her with your son most of the time, but you make sure she gets fed and shit since your son sometimes forgets to eat, the idiot.

One of your servants knocks on the door to your block and you let them in. He immediately gets down to bow to you.

"There had better be a good motherfucking reason for you interrupting me," you growl. You weren't actually doing anything, but you can't stand being bothered. You've instructed your servants and slaves to never bother you unless absolutely necessary. Letting up on that rule, or any rule for that matter, is a sign of weakness.

"P-please excuse my interuption of your activities your highness, but there is an urgent message for you."

"What the motherfuck is it?"

"It is a message from the empress. She would like you to go to her palace to speak with you, sir."

"And what a-motherfucking-bout?"

"She would not disclose information on the subject, but she specified that it was urgent."

"Her message has been recieved. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Of course, sir."

The servant leaves your block and you begin to prepare to see your moirail. She rarely calls you to her palace, so this must be a very important issue. You call a servant to notify your son that you're leaving and reminding him to train and take care of Redglare's daughter.

You go to your cleansing block to fix your paint. You nearly finish when someone enters your room.

"Hey clown face," a familiar voice says. You growl as you turn to find the Summoner casually leaning on the doorframe to your block. You continue to apply your face paint as you two talk.

"How the motherfuck did you get here?"

"Well, I've been in your room before. Also, it wasn't hard to hear you throughout the castle. You're loud as fuck."

"And why are you motherfucking here?"

"What, my presence doesn't make you happy and exited? I'm really hurt, Kurloz." He puts a hand over his chest as he mocks you.

"I'm kind of fucking busy if you haven't noticed."

"You're just putting on your stupid paint." You slam the paint down and turn to yell at the blasphemer.

"Motherfucking IGNORANT PRICK. You don't motherfucking UNDERSTAND."

"Whoa there, calm your shit. I didn't realize you'd get so fucking offended."

"Didn't realize? I'm a MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGLATOR!"

"No fucking shit. But I've called you far worse names and used ay more offensive insults on you and you've never reacted this badly."

You glare at him for a minute until you breaks the silence.

"Get over here, shitblood."

"Why should I?"

You growl in response. He sighs and walks over to you anyway. You make him sit in front of you as you kiss him and dig your claws into his sides. He growls into your mouth. You would love to spend some time with him, but first you needed to finish getting ready to see your moirail. You pull away from him and you grab your face paint again, fixing the area around your mouth and finish the job. He claws at your chest to try to divert your attention to him.

"Motherfucking stop it. I've got somewhere to be."

"You've missed meeting for me before."

"Well, this shit isn't a fucking meeting."

He stays silent as he realizes where you need to go. He lets out at groan as he gets up. You get up to leave as well. He enters your respite block and immediately goes to lie down on your couch as if he owns it. You simply roll your eyes at him.

"I'll see you later, Rufioh."

"I'll try not to miss you too much," he replies in a mocking tone, but you could hear something else underneath his attitude. You choose not to dwell on it as you head out to your carriage to see your moirail.

When you get to her castle, a servant of guides you to her block. You see her dressed in her traditional black and fuchsia jumpsuit. You bow down as she turns to you.

"No need for such formality, Grand Highblood! We are morals after all." She greets you with one of her usual grins

"Simply showing my respect for my empress." You reply as you get up. You two always were much more civil and polite to each other than to any other troll.

"Now, gold hoops or silver with diamonds? As much as love the gold hoops, the diamonds are simply exquisite."

"It may not be my place, but is this all you called me for?"

"Of course not! I was simply making conversation and asking for your opinion. Do you honestly believe that I would behave so childish? I would be offended by your statement if I didn't know you so well. I have some information to give you."

"My apologies, your highness."

"Apologies are unnecessary when you'll hear this. We have the Signless."

"What?" You couldn't believe it.

"It's true. We found him hiding when our men took a last look of the battlefield after your men left. He has been entrusted with Executioner Darkleer."

"I didn't think It'd be that easy. I thought the mutant would put up so much more of a fight than what we had. Shame."

"It saddens me too. By the way, I quite enjoyed the state of the battlefield when I arrived."

"It was my pleasure."

You two just smile at one another until she speaks.

"Thank you for coming here, Grand Highblood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. I need to check up on my new helmsman."

"Of course, your highness."

A servant leads you out and you return home. You're going to love gloating in Rufioh's face.


	13. Chapter 13: Tavros' POV

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your support! It really means alot and you guys are awesome :) I started school recently, so I won't be posting as often, but I'll try to post as often as I can :)**

**I hope you guys like it! :D**

**-ShyHeadbanger**

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram. Yesterday, you had to stay in your block because Gamzee had to see someone and he said that you couldn't come, but he promised to hang out after they left. You understood that he meant that you two had to keep up appearances since you were technically his slave and he wasn't supposed to be nice to you. If the Grand Highblood found out about your friendship, he could have you killed. He could possibly kill Gamzee too. You wouldn't put it past the terrifying troll and you would hate to make your friend suffer more.

During your stay here, you've managed to see Gamzee's relationship with his father. His odd behaviours around you now make sense. His confusion when you hug him, how he cringes whenever you go to lightly hit his side in a playful and friendly way, and his sad look whenever you spoke about your father.

You two were just hanging out as usual one day when you heard loud stomping. You saw him become uneasy. You tried to ask him about it, but he just ignores your questions. When the stomping stopped, only followed by a loud slam of his door, he whispered to you to go hide away from the door. You ran into his closet and hid with the door slightly opened to both see and avoid slamming it shut and giving away your hiding spot.

Gamzee's face remained neutral the entire time he was being yelled at, shrugging at appropriate times during his father's lecture. However, his father kept getting angrier throughout until you saw his eyes begin flashing and glowing purple and a look of pure rage on his face. You saw Gamzee's expression turn to pure fear as his eyes began to flash and glow as well. The Grand Highblood then reached put and grabbed your friend by his throat, lifting him up off the ground as Gamzee struggled for air. He then threw him accross the block and began to repeat the excercise of chocking him, picking him up, and throwing him against the same wall until the wall was cracked and stained with purple and left his son a bloody, weeping mess. He mumbled one last hurtful insult before he left.

Once you heard his stomping quiet, you bolted out of the closet to your best friend's side. You sat down and you tried to get him to sit up, but all he managed to do was lie back down into your lap and curl into your chest, indigo tears flowing from his eyes.

You understood why he tried to hard to keep your friendship unknown, and why whenever he was called to see his father, he would return with a distant look, his facepaint smeared around his eyes. You always tried to talk to him about it, but he never wanted to. If it was you in his situation, you wouldn't want you to either.

Its so easy to forget how truly broken and sad Gamzee is when you two are constantly hanging out, playing, and laughing.

You always seem to be thinking about this when you're alone. Normally, you're almost always with Gamzee, but today he has to hang out with one of his father's friend's kid. He left you a note saying that you two couldn't hang out today just in case. You've been alone for the majority of the day and your thoughts tend to drift to darker memories when you're alone.

It comes to you as a bit of a shock when one of the other servants comes into your tiny block. The other servants don't really like you all that much because you were treated better. You were well-fed, well-rested, and never did any work. They used to send you looks of pity because of your young age, but bow all you get are cold glares of envy, jealousy, and resentment.

"Um, c-can I, uh, help you?" You stutter out the words, unused to this interaction.

"Your master's looking for you. He's outside." You hear the displeasure in his voice as he talks to you. The servant leaves right after, not letting you say anything, grumbling under his breath. None of the servants really liked Gamzee either. They always complained that he was too young, idiotic, and difficult. You know that he was just lonely.

You leave your small block and find him waiting outside the slaves quarters. You can tell he's in a what he called 'master mode' where he keeps his expression blank and uncaring. When you first saw him like this, you were honestly terrified, but once you two were alone, his normal expression returned and he reassured you that its just to keep up appearances.

When you two reached his block, he flashed you a giant smile and wrapped you up in a tight hug.

"Hey Gamz!" You greet with a smile

"Sup motherfucker," he says, his grin never faltering.

"I take it that your guest left?"

"Nope!" You hear a new voice say. You freeze and turn to see a troll who seems to be about your age. She giggles a bit at you. She's wearing red glasses that you can't see her eyes through. She's also leaning a bit on a cane.

"So, are you gonna introduce us, or what, clown?" She asks Gamzee with a large smirk and raises her eyebrow, almost like a challenge to him. She spits out the word "clown" and your friend growls in response, clutching your hand tightly.

"You can't hang on a motherfucking second?" He responds in a tone of voice he only used around his father, his smile gone. You can tell they don't really get along. He turns back to you, his smile starting to come back.

"Tavbro, this is-"

"Terezi Pyrope, future legislacerator. Daughter to Neophyte Redglare." She extends her hand to you.

"T-Tavros, uh, Nitram."

"So Gamzee tells me you two have been friends online?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." You were a little confused. If Gamzee didn't like her, why does he trust her enough to tell her about you?

"I know you're confused as to why I know about you."

"H-how...?"

"I'm studying to be a legislacerator! I need to know how to pick up on these things. I don't have any special abilities."

You simply nod to her, unsure of what to say.

"My mom and I are supporters. I may or may not have let that slip accidentally to Gamzee."

"So it was motherfucking accidental."

"Shut up! Its not like you normally listen to me! Anyway, we talked about that privately and we ended up talking about you."

"Oh, o-okay."

"I also hear that you may know some people on Trollian. Would you happen to know arsenicCatnip, apocalypseArisen, adiosToreador, or arachnidsGrip by any chance? They're my RP partners." You recognize the trolltags from your friends and one of the online RP-ers you've talked to, namely arachnidsGrip and gallowsCalibrator. AG is generally pretty cruel and would torment you sometimes. GC was a nicer troll when they spoke to you out of character, even though their character was a bit nastier.

"O-oh! Well I know, uh, AC and AA. I'm,uh, AT, b-but i don't know AG. A-Are you, uh, gallowsCalibrator?"

"Yup! That's me!" She gives you a large grin as she falls onto the couch behind her and folds her hands behind her head. You smile back and turn around to see Gamzee rolling his eyes, then coming to join you two on the couch.

Its really nice to meet some more of your good friends, as well as supporters of your side.


	14. Chapter 14: Gamzee's POV

Your name is Gamzee Makara. Terezi was here for three days and tomorrow her mother is coming to get her. Your father kept coming into your block periodically to check on her during your stay. His visits consisted of making sure Terezi was fed and rested, followed by a hurtful insult directed at you. Of course he wasn't checking up on you, you knew he couldn't give two shits about you. At least he was not beating you. You would much rather go through his excessive insults and mind games rather than him using his chucklevoodoos on you and proceding to beating you to a pulp.

You went to your training this morning, like usual, and Tavros stayed behind to talk to Terezi. You liked the fact that the two of them got along, it made her visit much more tolerable. As it turns out, they roleplayed online alot with a group of his friends. He was ecstatic to meet more of his online friends.

When you got back to the room, the two hardly notice you, too involved in their games. Tavros has his usual shy smile on and you have to stop yourself from going over to him, wrapping him up in your arms and kissing him. It would probably make him feel extremely uncomfortable around you and that would crush you more than just staying friends.

You watch them roleplay. You never could really stay in character whenever Tav tried to roleplay with you.

"'W-well, uh, miss legislacerator,' he says, happy to have an ally. It seems we have a common, um, enemy." Tavros was sitting down as if in a court trial. Terezi obviously picked the situation.

"'Why yes, dear pupa, so it seems.' The legislacerator gives him a grin, exited for the upcoming chase. How do you suggest we capture this evil pirate?"

"'I normally have the help from, uh, fairies and, um, wild animals,' he says."

"Wild animals, you say?"

"Y-yes I can, uh, commune with animals."

"'Really,' she says, shocked at Pupa's incredible ability. Then a mighty idea strikes into the legislacerator's head. Say, pupa, what about dragons?" Terezi grins wide. She loves dragons almost as much as justice.

"Well, I guess they're cool, but I've never seen one..."

"Then today is your lucky day! Follow me! The legislacerator leads the young pupa to the dragon's den. 'What do you think?' she asks."

"He looks around the area. 'It's really, uh, nice,' he says. Its so-Gamzee!" Tav notices you and flashes you the most adorable smile you've ever seen.

"It seems that we've been infiltrated by the laughsassins, Pupa." Terezi says with a grin.

"Yes, uh, so it seems. Shall w-we, uh, bring him in for questioning?" Tavros looks at her with a smirk on his face, matching Terezi's.

"What in the motherfuck are you guys all up and motherfucking talking about?" You ask. You cock your head to the side, a little confused.

"Gamzee, we're trying to get you to play..." Tavros says. You love how he tries to include you in the things he loves, even though you're not very good at it.

"Oh!" You flash him a smile. "Yeah, I all kinds of up and motherfucking infiltrated this bitch."

"Unfortunately, now we must interrogate you. A pity, really. I was looking forward to flying with some dragons, but that'll have to wait."

"Wha-?" Terezi just grabs you and throws you onto the couch, her grin never leaving her face.

"Now, who sent you? Was it Mindfang?"

You don't say anything. You're not really sure of the context, so you'll try to see what Terezi's talking about first. She babbles on about how she will find the answer, justice will be served, blah, blah, blah, so you turn to look at Tavros.

"Mindfang?" You mouth to him, trying desperately to understand the situation.

"Pirate." Tav mouths back to you. You raise an eyebrow in response. "Bad guy," he explains.

"Thanks," you mouth and smile at him. Terezi didn't notice your interactions, or she did and didn't say anything about it.

"I'll ask you again nicely, who sent you?"

You just smiled in response this time. Terezi grins wider, wierdly exited by your lack of response.

"I think we'll have to torture the answers out of him!"

"I-I guess, yeah. B-but maybe I can ask him some, uh, questions first?"

"Great idea, Pupa! We'll do good cop, bad cop!"

Tavros sits down in front of you, a gentle look on his face. You smile at him.

"Hey motherfucker," you say.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm a little hurting from your motherfucking partner. That shit ain't nice."

"I'm sorry, my partner can be a little... rough."

"S'all cool."

"So, I'll just get straight to the point. Who sent you here?" He reaches out to grab your hands. He's acting so gentle around you. You're very glad that you have your paint on to hide your blush from just how adorable he's being.

"Sorry bro, I can't all up and tell a motherfucker. Breaks a bunch of motherfucking codes and shit."

"Then, I'm sorry too because if you don't tell me, my partner may have to use, uh, other ways to try to get you to tell us."

"This shit's that important to ya?"

"Um, yeah, kinda."

"Can I hit him yet?" Terezi asks.

"No! We can't, uh, do that yet! We can still try asking nicely for a little bit."

"Fine. Then can I ask him some questions?"

"Uh... S-sure, I guess..."

Terezi then gives Tavros a serious look. "Alone."

"Oh! Uh, y-yeah sure, as long as you only, uh, ask questions."

"Great!" She then looks at you and grins almost menacingly as Tavros leaves the room. She then gets really close to you and leans in so your faces are only a few inches apart. You were unprepared for her question.

"Are you flushed for Tavros?" She whispered in your ear. All your blood rushed to your face, your paint just barely concealing it.

"I-I, uh..."

"GUILTY!" She yells out. "You can come back, Pupa!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" you whisper to her. She just grins in response. Holy shit ,she's gonna tell him! You're fucked. She is definetely going to use this against you.

Tavros comes into the room but not before she can whisper very softly for only you to hear.

"Keep my secret and I'll keep yours." Now her motivation is clear. She still didn't fully trust you with her secret, so she got one from you to balance it out. At least she'll keep it safe.

Terezi turns to you and speaks with an incredibly serious tone.

"You have been found guilty of working with the nefarious pirate Mindfang. You will be punished for your crimes. To the dungeon!" She then grabs your hands and pulls you out towards the door.

"W-wait, are we, uh, actually going to the dungeon?"

"Yeah, sis. That shit could all up and cause some unmiraculous problems, ya know."

"Don't worry. Your father told me I can do anything and go anywhere for my entertainment, so we'll be fine."

"Are ya motherfucking sure?"

"Positive."

You three then get back in character as she drags you across the castle, Tavros helping her. You were stopped once by a servant, who threatened to tell your father about Tavros and Terezi "mistreating one of the masters of the hive", but then Terezi told him the same thing she told you about your father. The servant then walked away, leaving you three alone, but somewhat a little upset. You all then burst out laughing and then went on your way to the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 15: The Summoner's POV

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, hope its good enough :) Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

Your name is Rufioh Nitram. You're currently sitting alone in your cell, bored out of your mind. This seems to be pretty common for you. Even though you're not trapped in here, you don't really like walking around the castle, constantly trying to avoid people. So, you mostly stay in the dungeon. The last time you walked around, you managed to steal some juggling balls so you could bounce them around have something to do. That's what you're doing now.

You start to hear unfamiliar footsteps coming close. They aren't Kurloz' usual loud stomps, and it seems like there's more than one person. You hear intense laughter. Maybe some subjugglators are here with something to entertain them?

You hide in the shadows of your cell just to be safe. You manage to get a good view of what appears to be three kids playing around.

Wait-kids?!

You try to get a better look at them. There are two boys and a girl. You recognize one of the boys to be a subjugglator, but the other two aren't. The girl and the other boy are dragging him somewhere. You can't get a good look at the other boy, but the girl reminds you of Redglare. Maybe she's her descendant? You hear hear her say something about justice. Definitely Redglare's daughter. You listen in on their conversation.

"Now, clown, tell us all you know about mindfang." Redglare's daughter demands of the subjugglator.

"Look, you know I don't all up and know that mu-" he tries to say calmly before being cut off and slapped by the young girl.

"Liar!"

"Yo sis, what the motherfuck was that shit?!"

"A legislacerator always does whatever necessary to get the answers."

"Time-Out! Can I all up and call a time out for this shit?"

"Yeah, of course you can, Gamz." Wait, you know that voice... Is that... Tavros? No, it can't be, he's not stuttering.

"Fine," the girl says, annoyed.

"Yo, what the motherfuck?" The "Gamz" kid exclaims. "I thought we were all up and supposed to be having fun and shit. Why'd ya have to all up and hit me? You knew I couldn't answer your motherfucking questions!"

"I was simply being in character. You, on the other hand, were not."

"T-Terezi, I, uh, think that maybe we shouldn't, um, get violent. Those RPs tend to kinda, uh, go bad. A-Also, Gamzee's not an RPer like we are. This is only his, uh, third time." You try to get a look at this kid, but the other two are still in the way.

"Sorry. I'll admit I got a little carried away."

"Can I all up and be a good guy? I don't like this interrogation bullshit. Can I motherfucking join you fuckers in fighting this pirate bitch? Pleeaasee?" You try your hardest to suppress a laugh. Is this guy seriously a subjugglator?

"I don't know..."

"W-why don't we, maybe, uh, vote on it?"

"That's a motherfucking miraculous idea, Tavbro!" Tavbro? What?

"All right! All those in favour of Gamzee Makara joining Nitram-Pyrope alliance?" The two boys raise their hands enthusiastically. Nitram? Makara? That means, the other kid has to be him!

"All those opposed?" Only Terezi raises her hand. "That's two to one. Congrats, you're in."

"Fuck yes!" He has a big smile on his face as he goes to hug Tavros, a smile only matched by your son's as he hugs him back.

The three continue to go on roleplaying. You never really understood it, but it made Tavros happy, and that's all that mattered. He looked so happy now playing with these two other kids. You guess Kurloz really did mean it when he said he'd be safe with his son.

Half an hour into their game, you start to hear familiar footsteps. The kids stop playing imediately. Tavros and Gamzee have a look of pure fear on their faces, while Terezi seems to be more confident.

Your kismesis comes into the dungeon, evidently frustrated and looking for a fight. He was probably coming to take it out on you. Unfortunately, his attentions were now focused on the three younger trolls.

"What in THE MOTHERFUCK are you doing here?" Oh yeah, he's pissed. Gamzee cringes and Tavros tries to hide away, immediately placing himself behind Gamzee and lowering his head. They play the part of master and obedient servant.

"Well, we all up and got our thinking on to-"

"On to WHAT? To motherfucking PLAYING LIKE MOTHERFUCKING WRIGGLERS all up in my MOTHERFUCKING DUNGEON? Is that what you were all up and thinking, you PATHETIC SACK OF SHIT? Because it's not like you were training, or learning how to be a proper fucking subjugglator, LIKE YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING SUPPOSED TO!"

"I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't want to hear ANOTHER UNMIRACULOUS WORD out of your PATHETIC MOUTH." He grabs his descendan't shirt and lifts him up. Their eyes start to glow an eerie indigo, and his son's face becomes twisted with pain and fear as one hand goes to clutch his head and the other to try and free himself. What the fuck!?

"Actually it was my idea," Terezi says, speaking up. Is she fucking crazy? She's going to get herself killed!

"Oh really?" The Grand Highblood drops his descendant who lays there for a bit before trying to get up, still clutching his head as the indigo glow fades away.

"We were playing a game that had a dungeon-like scenario. I thought it would be more realistic if we were in an actual dungeon, since you said that I was free to go anywhere in the castle."

"Fine," he growls little in response. He then turns to Gamzee, who has stood up now, face void of emotion, arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed at his father. "Help her get her shit together. Her mother's coming to pick her up in a few motherfucking hours. Then get back to training, shitstain."

"Yeah, whatever." he growls slightly in response. He then turns to the other kids. "Let's all up and get our motherfucking leave on."

The two follow him out, Terezi on one side, Tavros on the other with his head bowed and slightly shaking in fear. Your kismesis stares behind them and then turns to walk towards your cell. He gives you a maniacal grin once he sees you.

"Shitblood."

"Psycho."

He opens your cell and walks towards you. He puts his arms against the wall, trapping you between them. He continues to grin at you, obviously now satisfied with the fact that he can take out his anger on someone.

"You know," you start to say, "those kids weren't bothering anyone."

"They were in the motherfucking way of whats motherfucking MINE." He goes to kiss you and bites down hard on your bottom lip, brown blood flowing into his mouth. He moans into your mouth as he pushes himself against you. You feel his bulge squirming against his pant as he rubs up against you, the tip starting to poke out a little. Both of your pants are removed and your shirt is shredded in seconds. You growl a little in aggravation. He had better get you a new one.

"Hey–"

"I'll get a motherfucker a new one later. Now SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP."

Great, now you have to entertain this crazy fucker.


End file.
